fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth Bonez
Behemoth Bonez (ベヒーモスボーンズ, Behīmosubōnzu) is an ancient Arch-Demon, one of the infamous Bonez Brothers, being dubbed the Underworld Thunder (異界雷,Ikai Kaminari). Once sealed within the deepest recesses of the demon world. Appearance ~coming soon~ Personality ~coming soon~ Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength: With size and demonic power comes an incredible knack for physical ability, and Behemoth's body is well-sculpted to make the most of his natural talents. His passive muscle capability—without enhancement from his magical abilities is enough to lift triple his own weight over his head with relative ease. That strength alone is sufficient to tear heavily armored combatants in half like humanoid bits of tissue paper, but when bolstered by his magical power, his physical might increases to a near incalculable level. Immense Endurance: With this increased strength, Behemoth has shown an incredible ability to withstand catastrophic damage with little ill-effect to his body. The durability of his muscle structure and skin are akin to thickened metal, his demonic power protects him from nearly all sources, although more devastating techniques can threaten to pierce his armor-like flesh. Because of this seemingly invulnerable state, Behemoth can effortlessly enter combat without the need for evasion or complicated battle strategy, although he is more than capable of both if an enemy requires delicate care. Unless an opponent is capable of delivering massive amounts of damage in a focused attack, there is little chance that his passive defenses will be breached. For these reasons, Behemoth is considered a walking siege-engine on the battlefield. Magical Abilities Vast Demonic Power: The fuel that his power draws from Behemoth's absolutely astonishing internal well of demonic essence, as one would expect of a demon of his class. The store of power comes not only from his natural inclination towards demonic energy, granted to him by his birth within the deepest wenches of the underworld, but also from the sheer amount of demon's he has been bathed in. Former baron knight, powerful Archbishops, and armies of Genmu have been absorbed into his body throughout his time within the demon world, and it has allowed his power to remain unmatched. Should he release his true demonic power, all but the strongest would likely find themselves torn to shreds by the sheer force of the tearing golden energy. There is a controlled yet primal feeling to it, as if the spirits of both man and beast were locked away within its colorless waves, ripping apart anything that got in the way of their eternal conflict. Although Behemoth's power does not take a specific form when released in full, it can be felt for hundred of miles around, and it rises and swells into the sky like a mountain around his body. right|200px Divine Power - Dragon Thunder: Behemoth's signature ability, born from his sheer demonic power and essence, by exerting his demonic essence on the world around him. Behemoth is able to produce lightning that gathers and arcs around him. The lightning produced damages, destroys, consumes anything and everything it come across and is stated as being strong enough to harm even a primordial. :Thunder Flare: :Thunder Blitz: :Thunder Nova: :Thunder Armor: Trivia *